Molly&Lestrade Love Story - El inicio (The Begining)
by Crysania Doyle
Summary: Molly y Lestrade por fin descubrirán que sus sentimientos van más allá de una simple amistad.
1. Capítulo 1: EL INICIO

- Sólo han pasado dos semanas, pero aún no me hago a la idea de que Sherlock, haya… haya muerto. No pude hacer nada para evitarlo. – Dijo Watson mientras recogía el instrumental de laboratorio de Sherlock de la cocina y lo guardaba en cajas.

- Yo también me siento igual. Le conocía desde hace unos años y bueno, sabía que nada iba bien por la mirada que tenía, la tristeza que reflejaba su cara, pero ya sabes como es, bueno, como… era, siempre tan misterioso y nunca hablaba de sus sentimientos. – Expresó Molly que estaba ayudando a John a recoger todas las cosas. - ¿Cómo está la señora Hudson?

- Ella, también está muy triste. Ayer fuimos a visitar la tumba de Sherlock y a pesar de que parecía enfadada, se le notaba lo afectada que está.

- Pobrecilla.

- Si. Necesito, descansar un poco. – John se aclaró la garganta. – Está siendo más duro de lo que creía.

En ese momento entró la Señora Hudson con una bandeja con dos tazas de te caliente acompañadas de un patito con pastas, dejó la bandeja en la mesa junto a los sillones y se asomó a la cocina.

- Buenos días John, Molly… Vaya que vacío está todo esto sin las cosas de Sherlock, por todas partes y con polvo, no me dejaba tocar nada y su manía de… - En ese momento se llevó las manos a la boca, intentando contener su emoción. En sus ojos se veían lágrimas que acabaron recorriendo sus dos mejillas. – Lo siento, tengo que… hacer unos recados.

- Lo comprendemos señora Hudson.

La señora Hudson se fue del piso sin decir nada más y John y Molly aprovecharon para hacer un pequeño descanso. Tenían el estómago cerrado, pero sabían que tenían que comer algo o la situación sería peor. Terminaron del te, pero las pastitas apenas las tocaron, volvieron al trabajo de empaquetar las cosas de Sherlock, acabando a las siete de la tarde.

- Muchas gracias por ayudarme Molly, no habría podido hacerlo solo.

- No tienes de qué preocuparte Watson, además, ahora todo este material volverá al laboratorio…

- ¿Todo este material es de tu laboratorio?

- Si, bueno. Me pedía material prestado y después se me olvidaba pedírselo.

- Se te olvidaba o te ponía alguna excusa.

- Ehh.- Molly empezó a ponerse el abrigo y cogió una de las cajas para llevarlas a su coche, mientras Watson terminaba de poner cinta a la última que habían empaquetado.

- Se aprovechaba de todo el mundo, era un…- Watson dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa que asustó a Molly. – Perdona, yo…

- Está bien, si la verdad que era algo irritable. ¿Me ayudas a cargar las cajas?

- Si, claro. Llamo a un taxi, aunque si quieres puedes quedarte a cenar esta noche.

- No hace falta, gracias…

Terminaron de cargar las cajas en el taxi y ésta se fue al laboratorio a dejar todo el material en el hospital. Antes de empezar a abrir las cajas se sacó una bolsa de patatas de la máquina exprendedora que había al final del pasillo.

Cuando volvió al laboratorio se asustó al ver una figura alta de espaldas a ella. La primera persona que se le ocurrió fue: Sherlock y diciendo su nombre, la figura se dio media vuelta comprobando que era Greg Lestrade.

Por un momento se derrumbó anímicamente, pero al ver la cara que Molly puso él la abrazó, reconfortándola como nunca un abrazo lo había hecho y sin decir palabra alguna se puso a llorar en los brazos de aquel hombre.

- Lo siento, por un momento he creído que era él. – Dijo Molly, secándose los ojos con las mangas de su bata.

- He aparecido sin avisar y seguro que eso, te ha chocado, la culpa es mía. Tendría que haberte avisado que vendría. – Lestrade sacó un pañuelo de tela de uno de los bolsillos interiores de su abrigo y se lo ofreció a Molly.

- Gracias. – Se enjugó las lágrimas que había soltado.

- Puedes quedártelo. – Dijo Lestrade dirigiéndole una mirada triste.

Aquellos ojos marrones que miraban a Molly habían perdido su habitual brillo y una barba de dos días se dejaba asomar. Sin duda alguna, la muerte de Sherlock había afectado a Lestrade mucho más de lo que nadie había pensado que le afectaría y más al casi llegar a creer lo que Anderson y Donovan le planteaban.

- ¿Necesitas que te ayude con las cajas? – Dijo Lestrade, mientras admiraba el dulce rostro de Molly mientras ésta se calmaba.

- He venido a dejarlas, mañana ya empezaré a colocar todo el material en su sitio, pero hoy… Creo que es suficiente.

- Esa bolsa de patatas me indica lo contrario.

- Me has pillado. – Dijo Molly dejando aparecer un amago de sonrisa. – Todas estas cajas son las que hemos sacado del piso entre John y yo. Lo de las patatas es una manía que tengo.

- ¿Cómo está John?

- Sigue muy afectado, sin creerse que Sherlock, haya desaparecido de nuestras vidas. – Molly volvió a emocionarse pero esta vez pudo contener sus lágrimas. – Pero, dime, ¿por qué has venido?

Molly estaba decidida a colocar todo ese material en su sitio, pues desde que Sherlock falleció, apenas había pegado ojo y aunque esa situación no había afectado a su trabajo, mantener la mente ocupada por las noches le evitaba pensar en ese terrible hecho.

- Verás, he empezado a investigar la muerte de Sherlock. Ahora estoy con un nuevo caso y al pasarme por los archivos decidí pedir también el informe que el forense hizo sobre Sherlock y Moriarty. – Empezó a decir Lestrade mientras ayudaba a Molly con la tarea de aquella noche. – Ya sabemos lo que ocurrió, pero conociendo como conocía a Sherlock… ¡Yo ví la gran capacidad de deducción que demostraba en los casos!... Su nota de suicidio, no sé, pero me sigue pareciendo rara.

- Estoy convencida de que Moriarty tuvo que ver en su muerte. Me alegro de que esté muerto.

- Todo indica que se suicidó, en el informe se hallaron restos de pólvora en su mano, pero nada en las de Sherlock, si tenía rastros en el abrigo, pero si se encontraba cerca, que es mi opinión, explicaría esos rastros.

- Eso es porque Sherlock no era un asesino como Moriarty quiso que pensáramos todos.

- ¿Sabes?, llegué a dudar por un momento de él. No me perdono haberle puesto en duda y además mi instinto me decía que él era inocente, pero… ¿Esto dónde va?

- Eres inspector, si surge un sospechoso nuevo, es normal que tengas que investigarlo, se trate de quien se trate. Dame. – Molly se acercó a Lestrade para coger el microscopio que éste había sacado de la caja.

- Viendo todo esto debería haber detenido a Sherlock por ladrón… - Ambos se rieron y al rozarse las manos, ambos se tan pusieron nerviosos, que a Molly le falto poco para dejar caer el microscopio.

- Vaya, emm, perdona.

Estuvieron hasta casi las doce de la noche ordenando todo lo que había en las cajas en su sitio correspondiente.

- Supongo que ya hemos terminado. – Dijo colocando la última probeta en su sitio. – Gracias por ayudarme.

- No ha sido nada. Por cierto, ¿a ti te dijo algo Sherlock sobre todo este asunto?

- No dejó de repetir IOU y la última vez que le vi me dijo que necesitaba mi ayuda, pero cuando volví de dejar unos informes que tenía que llevar, ya se había marchado. Si hubiese sabido que estaba en la azotea, hubiese impedido que esto pasara. – Molly, se sentía un poco culpable y esas palabras le demostraron a Lestrade que ella no tenía nada que ver con su muerte. Él sabía que ella y Moriarty habían salido un par de veces y aunque acabó, quería asegurarse de que no tenía nada que ver, ya que le tenía cierta simpatía a esa chica. – Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos… No me van a pagar horas extra.

- Es tarde, te llevo a casa, si te parece bien.

- Muchas gracias, encontrar un taxi a estas horas es difícil. Gracias.

Molly terminó de ponerse el abrigo y ambos se dirigieron al coche que estaba aparcado en el parking del hospital.

- ¿Has solucionado los problemas con tu mujer? – Preguntó Molly, para evitar cualquier silencio incómodo.

- Nos hemos divorciado. Una semana después de la fiesta de finales del año pasado en casa de John y Sherlock.

- Lo siento. – Expresó Molly lamentándose de haber preguntado por ese tema.

- Sabes, Sherlock tenía razón, tenía una aventura. Llevaban dos años antes de que nos separásemos.

- Vaya, eso es mucho tiempo. A un tío mío le pasó algo parecido pero él dejó a su mujer después de dos meses, esto pasó hace siete años y aún están juntos. – Explicó Molly con su forma tan peculiar de hablar. Lestrade no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada.

- Bueno, mi exmujer y si novio no duraron mucho más. A los 5 meses vino diciéndome que todo había sido un error, que me quería mucho…

- ¿Y la perdonaste? – Quiso saber Molly.

- No, bueno. Yo la quería mucho, pero fueron dos años y seguro que lo volvería a hacer. No es fácil estar casada con alguien con este tipo de trabajo.

- Seguro que encontrarás a alguien que te quiera. Allí es donde vivo. Muchas gracias por traerme. – Molly empezó a abrocharse los botones del abrigo antes de salir del coche.

- No podía dejar que vinieras sola a estas horas. – Dijo Lestrade observando a Molly abrocharse el abrigo meticulosamente.

- ¿Quieres pasar y tomarte algo? Me gustaría agradecerte el haberme ayudado y traerme…

- Está bien, em, aparco más adelante y voy.

- De acuerdo.

Molly soltó una pequeña sonrisa y bajó del coche. Lestrade asintió con la cabeza y cuanto ésta salió, fue a aparcar a un sitio libre no muy lejos de allí. En la calle hacía frío y Lestrade agradeció el te que ella le tendió en cuanto se sentó en el sofá del pequeño apartamento de Molly. Se lo bebió rápidamente para quitarse el frío que sentía después del pequeño paseo hasta el apartamento de Molly.

- Es muy bonito.

- Gracias, es lo suficientemente grande para una persona y muchas de las cosas que lo decoran son de mi madre. – Dijo Molly desde la cocina, mientras buscaba más azúcar para llegar el azucarero.

Lestrade sonrió y se dio una vuelta por la sala de estar deteniéndose para ver una foto en la que aparecía Molly con su madre el día de su graduación.

- ¿Ella es tu madre? – Preguntó Lestrade cogiendo la foto y enseñándosela.

- Si, es una mujer muy peculiar. – Dijo Molly acercándose a Lestrade una vez hubo dejado el azucarero sobre la bandeja en la que reposaban las tazas con té. Cogió la foto y la miró con cierta nostalgia. – Ella siempre ha intentado que fuera una chica más extrovertida, pero somos muy distintas.

- ¿Os lleváis bien?

- Bueno, más o menos. Tenemos nuestros roces como todo el mundo, pero la quiero mucho.

La habitación tenía una tenue luz gracias a una lámpara de pie que había junto al sofá, pero suficiente como para distinguir todo con un solo vistazo. A ojos de Lestrade, Molly se mostraba como una chica muy dulce y guapa y la observó con detenimiento empezando por sus labios que en ese momento dejaban ver una pequeña sonrisa mientras observaba la foto y después pasó a sus ojos, de los que había casi desaparecido la tristeza, para dar lugar a una mirada tranquila. Se quedó paralizado ante esos ojos, le puso las manos en ambas mejillas, le levantó la cara y la besó lo más dulcemente que sabía.

Al principio, Molly se llevó un pequeño susto, pero ese beso era el más sincero que nunca le habían dado, soltó la fotografía en su lugar y abrazó tiernamente a Lestrade, sin apartar los labios de él.

Ambos empezaron a sentir la pasión del momento y algo avergonzados se separaron intentando rehusar la mirada del otro.

- Creo, bueno… creo que debería irme. – Se aclaro un par de veces la garganta. – Es tarde y mañana tengo que continuar con un caso que me trae de cabeza. Gracias por el te.

- Si, claro. Yo tengo que llegar temprano al laboratorio para los análisis de primera hora de la mañana.

Ambos se mostraron nerviosos por aquel arrebato que habían sentido y aunque ambos decían que tenían cosas que hacer, ninguno de los dos quería despedirse.

- Hablamos otro día. – Dijo Lestrade, tras uno segundos.

- Por supuesto. Buenas noches, Lestrade.

- Buenas noches… Puedes llamarme Greg si quieres.

- Vale.

Lestrade se despidió de Molly con un beso en la mejilla y una sonrisa, después se dirigió a su coche mientras se ajustaba el cuello de su abrigo.

Molly cerró la puerta, sin dar crédito a lo que había pasado. Si es verdad, que durante la última fiesta de Navidad, ambos se habían sentido algo atraídos, pero ella lo achacaba al ponche y a su ruptura con Moriarty, pero aquella noche, fue la primera de muchas noches de pasión que compartiría con Lestrade, aunque ninguno de los dos aún lo sabían.


	2. Capítulo 2: EL SECRETO DE LESTRADE

Molly tras tomarse la taza de te y fregar todos los platos, vio un rato la televisión y debido a todo el cansancio acumulado desde hacía dos semanas y al acontecimiento tan inesperado del beso de Lestrade, se quedó dormida apenas media hora después de empezar a ver la película que emitían en ese momento en la BBC.

Lestrade, por su parte, llegó a casa, algo confundido por lo que había sentido esa noche. No se explicaba cómo después de la mala situación que estaba atravesando en el terreno personal (su divorcio y la muerte de Sherlock) le quedaban fuerzas para buscar el amor en una persona que apenas conocía.

"Lestrade, esta situación te está sobrepasando y vas a tener que parar antes de que sea demasiado tarde"- pensó para sí mismo, aunque no tardó mucho en revivir en su mente el beso. Pensó que si Molly no se había separado, sería porque ella sentía lo mismo… ¿acaso, la mala experiencia actual, los hacía más vulnerables?

No recordaba haber pensado mucho en Molly después de la fiesta del año pasado. Si es verdad que había soñado con ella un par de veces. Sendas veces el mismo sueño, estaban sentados en una vieja cafetería del centro de Londres, disfrutando de una agradable conversación.

En su día, no le dio mayor importancia a estos sueños, ella le había deslumbrado con el ajustado vestido en la fiesta y después de su divorcio, era comprensible que su mente buscara una salida a esa situación tan estresante.

Tras cambiarse la ropa por un pijama y tumbarse sobre la cama, no dejó de dar vueltas. En la última, vio el reloj sobre la mesita de noche. Era un reloj de manecillas nuevo y se quedó ensimismado mirando la aguja de los segundos avanzando lentamente. Apenas un minuto después, ese hipnotizante movimiento con su tranquilizador ruidito dejó a Lestrade totalmente dormido hasta las 7 de la mañana que se despertó. Era la primera vez que descansaba desde hacía dos semanas y aunque no pudo dormir mucho, apenas 5 horas, estas fueron las suficientes para despejarle la cabeza, así como el tranquilizador sueño que tuvo con Molly.

Esta vez se encontraban en Conister Water. Molly iba vestida con un precioso vestido azul-celeste largo y ajustado en el torso, con una bonita caída que simulaban las olas del lago cuando andaba. Estaba sentada junto a la orilla con los pies sumergidos en el agua y rodeándose las piernas con ambos brazos. Ella le miró y le dedicó la misma sonrisa que en su piso le había dirigido a la foto de su madre. Sin duda alguna, lo apreciaba o eso le pareció.

Había una suave brisa y su pelo parecía estar luchando, en orden, él se acercó y la besó en la frente. Le cubrió los hombros con su chaqueta y la acercó hacia él, con su brazo derecho. Ella besó sus labios acariciando ligeramente su cara. Otra vez, esa sonrisa suya que había conseguido conquistar el duro corazón del zorro plateado, como ella lo llamaba de vez en cuando, con cariño.

Ese fue el momento en el que el despertador sonó. Lestrade, se quedó 5 minutos más en la cama pensando en lo que sentía por Molly, todo podría deberse a las circunstancias actuales, pero ¿podría haber algo más?

El teléfono sonó y Lestrade dejó sus dudas a un lado. En la pantalla del móvil vio que era la Sargento Donovan quien le llamaba.

- Lestrade. – Dijo de mala gana.

- Soy Donovan, ha aparecido el cadáver de la chica desaparecida.

- ¿Dónde? – Preguntó Lestrade incorporándose súbitamente en la cama.

- En Paddington Green.

- Muy bien, nos vemos allí.

Soltó en teléfono sobre la cama y se arregló para ir al escenario del delito. Se dio una rápida ducha y durante el corto desayuno se preguntó si Molly también le estaría dando vueltas a lo que ocurrió hacía unas horas antes y si ella sentía lo mismo.

Otro asunto que le rondaba la cabeza era de si debía llamarla o no. No quería arriesgarse antes de estar seguro de sus sentimientos, pero tampoco quería que Molly pensase mal de él.

"Greg, creo que… te estás… enamorando de esa chica".


	3. Capítulo 3: LESTRADE NECESITA AYUDA

En cuanto llegó a la escena, vio a la joven de 25 años apoyada sobre uno de los árboles en el centro del parque.

De Sherlock había aprendido muchísimo, sobre todo, a fijarse bien en los detalles: "Por mínimos que estos sean, siempre son importantes, pudiendo determinar la resolución del misterio" le dijo una vez Sherlock, en un caso del pasado año.

En esta ocasión, lo que más le llamó la atención a Lestrade fue la manicura de la chica, tenía las uñas pintadas del mismo color rojo que los labios de Molly en la fiesta y este detalle le hizo sonreír disimuladamente… Se puso unos guantes y cogió la mano derecha de la chica, en seguida se dio cuenta de que una de las uñas mostraba una pequeña imperfección en su perfecta manicura y a su lado había una hoja con una mancha rojiza similar al esmalte.

Lestrade pensó que era algo poco habitual en una persona como ella, pues se trataba de Amy McCarthy, una chica que empezaba a hacerse un nombre como modelo por su naturalidad en las pasarelas. Los medios le otorgado el apodo de "Pequeña Miss" ya que siempre iba vestida y maquillada perfectamente.

Lestrade cogió la hoja y la metió dentro de una bolsa así como una pequeña muestra del esmalte de la uña que tenía la imperfección.

- Otro que se une al club de los frikis. – Le comentó Donovan a Anderson, soltando éste una risita, aunque no lo suficientemente bajo, para que Lestrade no lo oyera.

- Os he escuchado. – Dijo Lestrade a ambos. – Alguien quería que encontráramos a esta chica con un aspecto presentable, pero se tuvo que quedar sin tiempo.

- ¿Investigamos de dónde han podido sacar el esmalte? – Preguntó Anderson, intentando olvidar el incidente.

- No seas estúpido Anderson. Cerca de aquí hay al menos 5 establecimientos donde se puede comprar esmalte.

- Y ese color es el más se suele vender. – Comentó Donovan.

- Exacto, es imposible saber quién demonios lo ha comprado, sin saber mínimo la marca y si es de las más baratas, no resolveríamos el caso ni en doce años. – A Lestrade le sorprendió dar tal respuesta con un tono semejante al que habría utilizado Sherlock. – Dile al forense que puede llevarse el cuerpo cuando quiera. De momento ya tenemos todo lo que necesitamos. Donovan, tu vienes conmigo a notificárselo a la madre.

- Inspector, tengo que comprobar un par de coartadas, que me quedaron pendientes de ayer

- Tú vienes conmigo, dile a Anderson cuáles son y se ocupará de ello, ¿verdad que sí?

Anderson asintió con la cabeza, aún perplejo por la contestación de su superior, pero, a pesar de todo, Lestrade tenía la sensación de que esa pista podría llevarle a resolver el caso, su intuición pocas veces le había fallado y estaba convencido de que esta no era una de ellas.

Lestrade y Donovan se dirigieron a la casa de Lisa McCarthy, madre de la chica encontrada muerta esa mañana. La señora McCarthy se derrumbó, aunque supo mantener la compostura en todo momento dejando entrever algunas lágrimas, pero sin llegar al llanto desconsolado al que estaba acostumbrado Lestrade.

Los tres pasaron al salón principal de aquella enorme casa y les sirvieron un delicioso té.

- Aún no tenemos ninguna pista acerca de quién ha sido la persona que ha hecho esto. – Expresó Lestrade después de dar un sobro.

- Es normal, acaban de encontrarla y es imposible que… Manténganme informada… si su investigación se lo permite, por supuesto.

- No habrá problema, ¿sabe si alguien quería hacerle daño? Es posible que haya recordado algo desde la última vez que nos vimos. Cada detalle nos ayudará.

- No creo que nadie quisiese hacerle daño, era una buena chica.

- ¿Alguna compañera que le tuviera rencor por su creciente popularidad en el mundo de la moda?

- No, por favor. Todas saben que es un camino difícil en el que la suerte juega un papel muy importante. Ella tenía un talento especial y cualquier tipo de tela le quedaba perfecta.

- ¿Le importa si volvemos a revisar su habitación? Tal vez se nos pasase algo por alto la primera vez que vinimos. – Preguntó Donovan, excusándose.

- Por supuesto… Ahora que lo dicen… Acabo de recordar que mi hija cada vez que venía de clase se encerraba en su habitación y empezaba a abrir los cajones.

- Ese es un dato importante, ¿sabría decirnos cuál? No queremos desordenar toda la habitación. – Expresó Lestrade con su tono más cordial.

- No sabría decirles cuál porque cada día parecía que era uno distinto y yo nunca quise rebuscar entre sus cosas.

- Muchas gracias, nos pondremos con ello e intentaremos terminar lo antes posible.

Lestrade y Donovan subieron a la habitación de Amy McCarthy. Todo parecía estar en el mismo lugar en el que estaban la última vez que estuvieron allí. Estuvieron buscando concienzudamente por los cajones de su escritorio y finalmente encontraron un pequeño portátil en el segundo cajón del armario de la chica, debajo de las sábanas de verano. Lestrade estaba convencido de que había buscado allí la última vez, pero de ello hacía una semana y no podía garantizarlo.

Metieron el ordenador en una bolsa y continuaron buscando por sus cuadernos y libros cualquier anotación que pudiera dar alguna pista, pero no hallaron nada.

- ¿Es eso lo que escondía? – Preguntó la señora McCarthy.

- Creemos que sí. Nos tenemos que ir, pero le informaremos en cuanto tengamos alguna novedad. – Dijo Lestrade sujetando con firmeza el ordenador.

- Muchas gracias.

Donovan y Lestade salieron de la casa y fueron inmediatamente a la comisaría. En cuanto llegaron, Lestrade le preguntó a Anderson si habían llegado las pruebas y éste le respondió afirmativamente. Cogió la hoja que contenía una mancha de lo que él sospechaba que era pintauñas con la muestra de la chica y se fue, sin decir nada más.

Llegó a su destino después de 20 minutos que se le hicieron eternos. No sabía por qué estaba más nervioso si por ver a Molly o por resolver el misterio de la muerte de Amy McCarthy.

Entró rápidamente al laboratorio, sobresaltando a Molly que emitió un pequeño grito.

- Lo siento mucho, Molly. No era mi intención asustarte.

- Ya van dos veces en menos de 24 horas. – Expresó Molly y ambos se rieron.

- Esto no puede esperar, se que tienes experiencia por las veces que has ayudado a Sherlock y por eso necesito que me ayudes.

- Muy bien, dime de qué se trata.


	4. Capítulo 4: PILLADOS IN-FRAGANTI

En ese momento Lestrade le enseñó la hoja aún guardada en la bolsa de pruebas, al junto a la muestra de la uña, pero Molly puso cara de decepción.

- Creo que no voy a poder ayudarte, no sabría decirte de qué lugar proviene exactamente la hoja.

- ¿Cómo? – Lestrade dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa. – Mira detalladamente la hoja verás una mancha rojiza si le das la vuelta.

- ¿Qué es? – Preguntó Molly colocándose los guantes.

- Creo que es pintauñas y necesito saber de qué marca es y si coincide con esta otra muestra.

- En eso sí te puedo ayudar. Estuve en un caso con Sherlock, en el que quiso comprobar unas muestras de maquillaje para saber dónde estaba una mujer. Al final resultó que salió del país porque creía que era otra persona. Está ingresada en este hospital, pobrecilla.

- Menudo personaje era.

Para ellos, es como si siguiera vivo, pues aunque sabían que su amigo les había dejado, su forma de ser les había dejado una huella, que era prácticamente imborrable.

- No sé cuando van a salir los resultados, pero si quieres te los puedo enviar por Fax.

- Esperaré aquí, gracias. – En ese momento, el teléfono de Lestrade sonó. – Lestrade. Dime Donovan… Muy bien que los informáticos averigüen la contraseña del portátil… Es una buena idea, busca en el diario que encontramos la otra vez, puede que haya algo. Hasta luego. – Lestrade emitió un suspiro como si el trabajo pudiese con él. Anímicamente ya estaba mucho mejor, pero haber trabajado tanto esas dos semanas sin apenas descanso, le estaba pasando factura.

Por su parte, Molly terminó de preparar todo lo que necesitaba y metió las muestras en una máquina específica, no le daría la marca del pintauñas, pero si que analizaría todos sus componentes, procediendo después a una búsqueda en una base de datos específica de la que el hospital dispone para una posible intoxicación, reacción alérgica, etc y así proceder a actuar según un protocolo específico.

- Ya está todo listo, sólo queda esperar que la máquina haga su trabajo.

- Muchas gracias, Molly. Si lo pidiera allí me tomarían por loco, sin mencionar que Donovan y Anderson ya lo han hecho. – Expresó Lestrade malhumorado.

En cierto modo, le preocupaba que sus subordinados pudieran provocar su despido, ya se enfrentó una vez al comisario jefe por confiar en Sherlock y avisarle de que iban a detenerle. Recuerda esa noche perfectamente. Le abrieron expediente a Lestrade ya que el comisario jefe estaba convencido de que su llegada provocó su huída.

No quería otro incidente y menos que se supiera que había recurrido a una amiga de Sherlock para resolver un caso. Otro encontronazo con el comisario le supondría la suspensión de empleo y sueldo durante un tiempo y no estaba dispuesto a correr ese riesgo.

- ¿Y eso te preocupa? – Preguntó Molly terminando de ajustar la máquina.

- Se que no me tendría que importar, pero soy su jefe y me deben un respeto. Sé que estoy haciendo mi trabajo lo mejor que se y aunque los métodos no sean los más políticamente correctos… Un buen resultado es lo que cuenta, después de todo.

- A él no le importaba lo que los demás pensasen.

- No, no le importaba. – Dijo Lestrade dejando asomar otra sonrisa. – Me hubiese gustado aprender más de él.

Al fin, ambos podían hablar de Sherlock sin sentir tanta tristeza y aunque lo echaban de menos, estaban empezando a asimilar que no volvería.

- Lestrade… Perdón, Greg. Sobre lo que pasó anoche. – Dijo Molly acercándose tímidamente a Lestrade.

- Yo… no quiero que pienses mal de mí… no quería aprovecharme.

Greg no encontraba las palabras que quería decirle ansiosamente a Molly, pero la cercanía que tenían en ese momento, impulsó a Lestrade a acariciar la cara de Molly con acercándose poco a poco. Quería besar sus labios, volver a sentir el mismo calor de la noche anterior.

- Greg… - Dijo Molly en apenas un susurro con las manos abrazando los brazos del detective.

- Doctora Hooper. – Dijo alguien tras ellos.


	5. Capítulo 5: GREG DA EL PASO

Antes de que pudieran siquiera rozar sus labios, entró un celador portando en una de sus manos un pequeño frasco con lo que parecía una muestra de tejido respiratorio y en la otra un papel con el número del quirófano, el nombre del paciente y su número de historia clínica, así como otros datos de interés clínico y personales del paciente.

Greg y Molly, sobresaltados, se separaron rápidamente, y ella se acercó al celador para recoger la muestra y el impreso.

- Hola, Kevin – Dijo Molly, en cuanto reconoció su cara sin evitar sonrojarse.

- Le traigo una muestra del quirófano 3 de la cuarta planta. Necesitan los resultados lo antes posible. Por la sintomatología, localización y tamaño creen que se trata de un carcinoma epidermoide, pero necesitan la confirmación. – Explicó el celador mirando a Molly moviéndose por su laboratorio y echando discretas miradas al hombre entrecano que estaba con ella.

- Me pongo con ello. Llamaré a la extensión 3 en cuanto tenga los resultados.

- De acuerdo, adiós. – Dijo el celador saliendo apresuradamente del laboratorio, aunque antes de cerrar la puerta, le dirigió una última mirada al inspector. No era la primera vez que veía a personal ajeno al laboratorio allí, pero sí era la primera vez que la había visto en una situación un tanto comprometida.

- Adiós. – Molly se puso los guantes y en cuanto se fue se puso con la muestra. – Lo siento mucho Lestrade, no sabía que…

- No tienes que disculparte. – Dijo Greg sonriendo.

A Lestrade aquello le pareció un juego de niños, estar a solas con Molly y si alguien aparecía hacer como si nada hubiese ocurrido. En cierto modo, no le gustaba tener que hacer eso, pues los dos eran adultos y nadie tenía por qué meterse en su relación o tener que fingir que no había nada.

Por su parte, Molly empezó a analizar el tejido que Kevin le había llevado al laboratorio y se concentró todo lo que pudo, pues la presencia de Lestrade en allí, hacía que se pusiera algo nerviosa y más por lo que acababa de pasar hacía apenas 3 minutos aunque al cabo de poco tiempo, Molly tenía una actitud muy normal, como si estuviese sola en el laboratorio, demostrándole a Greg una seguridad en sí misma, que no había podido admirar antes.

En menos de media hora aparecieron los resultados de las dos muestras del esmalte de uñas y aunque el detective se dio cuenta, no quiso distraerla de su trabajo. Además, verla trabajar le gustaba mucho, ver cómo movía las ruedecitas del microscopio o preparar los líquidos le encantaba.

Cuando terminó de todas las comprobaciones que quiso hacer, llamó para que fueran a recoger los resultados y, en efecto, se trataba de un carcinoma epidermoide.

- ¿Ya has terminado? – Preguntó Lestrade sonriente.

- O vaya, perdóname, cuando estoy trabajando me olvido de lo demás. Voy a ver si han salido lo resultados. – Molly imprimió los resultados de la biopsia y se dirigió al ordenador para comprobar de qué marca era el esmalte.

- Ya te he dicho que no tienes de qué preocuparte. – Lestrade se acercó a Molly, y se situó detrás de ella, ya que esta se había sentado en un taburete. Quiso abrazarla, pero recordó que pronto llegaría alguien y prefirió no hacerlo. No quería que Molly tuviese problemas en su trabajo por sus impulsos.

- Madre mía, este esmalte es de la marca Lauren Smith, una de las más caras que se pueden encontrar.

- ¿Cuánto cuesta? – Preguntó Lestrade sorprendido.

El mismo celador de antes apareció por la puerta y se quedó mirando con detenimiento a los dos. Esa vez, no los había interrumpido en una situación incómoda y eso alegró a Greg.

- Doctora Hooper, vengo por los resultados.

- Muy bien, aquí tienes el informe.

Molly metió los resultados en una carpeta simple marrón y Kevin lo recogió junto al impreso que antes había dejado.

Cuando se cerró la puerta, Molly entró en la página web de Lauren Smith y pulsó sobre la referencia que le había aparecido en la pantalla.

- Aquí está. Referencia 233471-BNP. El precio es de 19,99£ y trae 10ml. Supongo que la chica debe de ganar mucho para comprárselo. Tengo uno de color parecido por 3,55£ y la misma cantidad, claro que no aguantas tantos días como éste.

- La chica es Amy McCarthy, hemos hallado su cuerpo en Paddington Green.

- Ahora me lo explico. – Dijo Molly cerrando la página e imprimiendo los resultados.

- ¿De verdad las chicas os gastáis tanto dinero en eso? – Preguntó Greg dejando que Molly pasara para recoger los resultados.

- Las que se lo pueden permitir… Yo prefiero ser más práctica, claro que no soy una persona conocida que tiene que estar perfecta todo el día. Esa chica empezaba a destacar como una promesa de la moda.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Preguntó Lestrade intrigado.

- De vez en cuando leo revistas y desde que desapareció no hay muchos temas aparte de esa chica en televisión. – Se excusó Molly, con su típica sonrisa. – Aquí tienes los resultados, espero que descubráis pronto quién ha sido el asesino.

- Gracias.

- Y si necesitas algo más, aquí estoy.

- Muchas gracias.

Lestrade recogió el papel que le entregó Molly y se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla. Se dirigió a la puerta dándole vueltas a una proposición que quería hacerle desde la noche anterior.

- ¿Te apetecería ir a cenar la próxima semana? – Preguntó Lestrade antes de salir del laboratorio.

- Me encantaría.

- Bien… Te llamo y... hablamos…

Me parece bien, Greg.


	6. Capítulo 6: SORPRESA INESPERADA

Se despidió con la mano y salió del hospital hacia la comisaría dónde le esperaba Anderson para contarle que no había encontrado ningún testigo de lo que sucedió en Paddington Green. Nadie la había visto dirigirse hacia el lugar sola o si la había trasladado alguien allí.

- ¡Es uno de los lugares más concurridos!- Espetó Lestrade.

- Pero si la llevaron por la noche, lo más probable es que nadie la viera.- Comentó Anderson algo preocupado por la contestación que su jefe le pudiese dar.

- En esa zona no se puede aparcar y cerca hay edificios. Estoy seguro de que alguien vería a una persona transportando algo. Por si acaso, comprueba las multas que se pusieron anoche. – Ordenó Lestrade algo más tranquilo.

- En seguida, jefe.- Dijo Anderson cogiendo el teléfono en pocos segundos.

Lestrade entró en su despacho y se puso a ver las fotografías que hicieron el primer día que estuvieron en la habitación de Amy, no quería que nada se le pasara por alto, pero en ninguna de ellas apareció el esmalte que Molly había identificado.

Se quedó absorto en cada una de las fotografías, que estaban encima de su mesa, y se sobresaltó cuando escuchó el tono de su teléfono.

- Lestrade.- Respondió éste algo aturdido.

- Buenas tardes Lestrade, soy el doctor Dermont. He acabado la autopsia de la chica.

- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó Greg ansioso por conocer las nuevas noticias.

- La chica ha fallecido por hipotermia. No hay señales de forcejeo, ningún hematoma en su piel ni restos biológicos bajo sus uñas.

- Entonces no tenemos nada.- Afirmó.

- Sí que lo tenemos, le he realizado un análisis de sangre y presentaba una alta concentración de benzodiacepinas, la suficiente para que estuviese desorientada y algo adormilada. Seguramente se sentó en el árbol y se quedó allí dormida.

- Anoche hizo bastante frío e iba sólo con el vestido.

- Y las pastillas hicieron el resto del trabajo. Hasta luego.

- Adiós.

Ante esta noticia Lestrade se tomó un pequeño respiro y aunque las pruebas no terminaban de encajar, el hecho de encontrarlas le daba a Greg un empujón para resolver el caso. Llamó a Anderson y Donovan a su despacho.

- El forense ha llamado hace un par de minutos. A Amy le habían administrado benzodiacepinas y creemos que la dejaron lo suficientemente aturdida como para quedarse dormida en el parque. El frío le provocó una hipotermia, que al final terminó en su fallecimiento. Anderson, ¿has averiguado si pusieron alguna multa por esa zona?

- Si señor. Ayer pusieron una multa a las once de la noche a un coche con matrícula 2357MC.

- ¿A qué nombre está registrado?

- Es un callejón sin salida, me he puesto en contacto con el propietario del vehículo y me ha comentado que lo robaron ayer por la mañana cuando estaba trabajando. Lo he verificado con la denuncia de robo, la puso a las 14:35. – Dijo Anderson pasándole su informe.

- Alguien quería acabar con esa chica y sabía como hacerlo para no dejar pistas. Donovan, ¿han podido sacar algo del ordenador?

- Aún no han podido descifrar la contraseña, parece que es muy larga y les está llevando más tiempo.

- De acuerdo. Avísame en cuanto podamos acceder a él. Anderson envía circulares a todas las unidades con el modelo y matrícula del coche robado. En cuanto al esmalte, es de una marca muy conocida, pero también cara.

- Bueno, esa chica se lo podía permitir o puede que fuera un regalo.

- Tienes razón Donovan, pero no aparece en ninguna de las fotografías que tenemos y hoy no lo hemos encontrado en su habitación.

Lestrade hizo una pausa pequeña para pensar.

- También tenemos la pista de las pastillas, será difícil averiguar quién se las administró y cómo sabía que le afectarían de ese modo; así que empezaremos por su círculo más cercano. Pero, por hoy, emitid una circular con la matrícula y el modelo del coche. Después podéis ir a descansar, mañana os aseguro que será un día largo y duro.

Donovan y Anderson salieron del despacho y se pusieron con las tareas que Lestrade les había encomendado. Por su parte, Greg llamó por teléfono a varios desguaces de vehículos ya que solían colaborar en investigaciones policiales, pero ninguno de ellos sabía nada sobre el vehículo robado.

Poco a poco la oficina fue quedándose desierta, y a esas horas hasta Anderson y Donovan se habían marchado tras terminar su trabajo, a los quince minutos de que ambos se fueran, Lestrade recibió la contraseña y el ordenador, del departamento de informática.

La contraseña: index084a856h, no tenía ningún sentido ni significado para el detective y no lo relacionaba con nada de lo que habían encontrado en la habitación de Amy, parecía una sucesión de números y letras sin sentido alguno, a excepción de la palabra "index".

Lestrade empezó a ver los documentos que tenía guardados el ordenador. Después del primer vistazo, parecía más bien un diario, en el que las carpetas eran los meses y dentro de cada una de ellas había documentos con los días del mes en los que había escrito.

Este "diario electrónico" lo comenzó en Septiembre del año anterior, parece ser que la universidad y su trabajo como modelo le estresaban mucho y escribir todo lo que le ocurría la calmaba, así como la buena relación con su madre. La chica estaba pensando en dejar su carrera en derecho y dedicarse exclusivamente a la moda.

No estaba muy cansado, así que se decidió a ir a por algo de cenar antes de seguir con el diario de la chica. Apenas se hubo puesto el abrigo, vio a Molly en la puerta de su despacho.

- Buenas noches Greg. – Dijo Molly algo retraída en la puerta.

- Hola Molly, ¿qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Lestrade mientras terminaba de abrocharse el abrigo.

- Bueno, te he llamado al móvil, pero lo tienes apagado y he supuesto que estabas aquí. He traído algo de cenar.

- Muchas gracias, la verdad es que iba a ir ahora mismo a comprar algo… Bueno, pasa, no te quedes en la puerta.

- Gracias, he comprado algo de comida italiana. Espero que te guste.

- Por supuesto, espera que quite todo esto.

Lestrade quitó el ordenador de Amy McCarthy de su mesa y aunque no lo apagó, dejó conectado el cable que surtía al ordenador de energía. Este cable no lo encontraron con el ordenador, lo que le pareció extraño a Lestrade, pues parecía que el ordenador había sido utilizado durante mucho tiempo ya que la batería apenas duró 4 minutos tras encenderlo, contando con que el departamento de informática dejó completamente cargado el ordenador antes de enviárselo.


	7. Capítulo 7: CENA IMPROVISADA

- Mañana salgo hacia Irlanda, para un congreso. Me han avisado esta tarde. Al parecer uno de los ponentes al final no puede asistir y me han llamado para cubrirlo. El viernes por la tarde estaré de vuelta, pero… quería verte antes de salir.- Aclaró mientras terminaban de colocar todo lo que Molly había comprado en la mesa.

- Si, claro, no te preocupes. La verdad es que me vendrá bien dejar el trabajo por hoy.- Molly se rió con estas palabras y también se sonrojó un poco cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Greg. – Pero, la cena de la semana que viene sigue en pie.

Pocas veces la había visto sonreír como en aquel momento y ese detalle lo reconfortaba bastante. ¿De verdad podría sentir algo más que una simple amistad hacia ella?

- Claro. – Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Molly notando que se sonrojaba cada vez más, y no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

Por su parte, Lestrade nunca se habría imaginado que Molly fuese el tipo de chica que se lanzaban. La veía tan tímida e introvertida, que le gustó descubrirlo, y más aún aquella sorpresa.

Molly no estaba muy segura de haber acertado con el menú, que consistía en un par de ensaladas 4 estaciones como primer plato y spaghetti carbonara de segundo. Para beber había llevado un par de cervezas, pues no creyó conveniente llevar vino a una cena tan improvisada.

De postre, compró un riquísimo tiramisú.

- ¿Cómo tal te ha ido el resto del día? – Preguntó Molly con sutil inocencia.

- Tenemos nuevas pistas sobre el caso y aunque no termino de verlo claro, parece que los pasos que vamos dando nos llevan por buen camino.

- Seguro que tus intuiciones resultan beneficiosas para este caso, además tienes mucha seguridad en ti mismo… No me cabe la menor duda de que acabarás por resolverlo pronto.

- Gracias. – Lestrade tuvo la tentación de acariciar la mano que Molly tenía en la mesa, pero no quería que ella se incomodara, aunque lo que él no sabía, es que ella quería que la acariciara.- Aún tenemos que verificar un par cosas y tenemos que encontrar un coche que parece que está involucrado en este asunto. Espero resolverlo para cuando llegues de Irlanda.

Tanto Molly como Greg rieron. A ambos ese pequeño respiro les estaba beneficiando, sobre todo, por la tranquilidad que sentían con su mutua compañía.

- ¿De qué tienes que hablar en el congreso? – Preguntó Lestrade interesado.

- No estoy muy segura de qué voy a decir exactamente, pero el tema es la investigación que estamos desarrollando varios países sobre una nueva técnica de detección de células malignas a través de un tinte específico y su exposición a luz ultravioleta. El estudio está bastante avanzado y por ahora los resultados con muestras de tejido en animales han sido satisfactorios, pero aún tenemos que probarlo en células humanas.

- Parece que es un avance importante.

- Claro, esta técnica permite hacer el diagnóstico en menos tiempo y se necesita mucho menos tejido, por lo que el riesgo de que el cáncer se difunda por la obtención de una muestra para biopsia se reduce bastante. – Dijo Molly emocionada.

Ante la emoción que mostraba Molly a la hora de hablar de su trabajo, Greg no pudo evitar sonreír. Ese día, estaba descubriendo que aquella chica de aspecto frágil, en realidad escondía a una mujer con gran determinación y a la que le apasionaba su trabajo.

No se podía decir que su exmujer fuese así, ya que ésta a pesar de tener un buen trabajo, lo que más le importaba eran los beneficios económicos que pudieran derivarse de ellos, sin importar los demás y mucho menos las recompensas no materiales.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó Molly de forma graciosa al comprobar que Lestrade no dejaba de mirarla.

- No es nada, sólo que hoy me he llevado muy buenas sorpresas de tu parte y… - Dijo Lestrade sin terminar de expresar sus pensamientos sobre la joven doctora. – Estos spaghetti están buenísimos. – Improvisó metiéndose una buena cantidad en la boca.

Molly estaba disfrutando mucho de aquella cena y, para ella, poder estar con él le bastaba. Aún les quedaba un buen rato para terminar de cenar, así que Greg encendió su ordenador y puso un poco de música con volumen bajo, no estaba muy seguro de que a Molly le gustara, pero ésta no mostró señal alguna de disconformidad y ahora la cena parecía más acogedora.

- ¿Dónde has comprado esta comida? Está de muerte. – Volvió a preguntar Lestrade.- Hace varios días que no como nada tan bueno. Es este caso, desde que nos lo asignaron he intentado dedicarle todo el tiempo posible.

- Bueno… verás cómo esos sacrificios merecen la pena cuándo lo resuelvas. Estoy convencida.

El detective asintió con la cabeza, dejando entrever una sonrisa de conformidad. En los minutos siguientes acabaron sendos platos y estaban preparando el postre, cuando un sonido procedente del ordenador de Amy les interrumpió. Lestrade no dudó en recoger el portátil y ponerlo sobre la mesa que ya había quedado vacía.

- Perdona esta interrupción, pero podría ser importante. – Expresó mientras terminaba de ponerlo sobre la mesa.

- No tienes por qué disculparte. – Dijo Molly algo entristecida, pero sin dar muestras de ello.

Lestrade se sentó y dirigió la flecha de que aparecía en pantalla hacía un icono que no paraba de parpadear en naranja. Pertenecía al correo electrónico de la chica y una vez abierto lo comenzó a leer.

"Hola, babe:

Acabo de enterarme por las noticias que has muerto. Yo no me lo creo, por favor, dime que se han confundido de chica, dime que estás bien.

Por favor, dime dónde estás, iré a buscarte, te lo prometo. Por favor, dímelo, te echo de menos…

Tenemos muchos planes juntos y verás como todo saldrá bien. Espero tu respuesta mi pequeña y maravillosa luz.

Te quiero mucho, por favor, contéstame.

Un beso, Paul."

- Vaya, si que la quiere este chico. – Comentó Molly cuando Greg terminó de leer el e-mail.

- Eso parece, mañana vamos a ir a hablar con la madre de la chica y espero que ella me pueda decir quién es. Ahora es tarde y después de informarle de la muerte de su hija esta mañana… no quiero que sufra más por hoy. – Dijo Lestrade sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.

- Haces bien. – Molly puso los dos platos de tiramisú dónde había colocado anteriormente las ensaladas y los spaghetti, una vez que el inspector dejó junto a la pantalla del suyo.

- Es curioso, la madre no nos mencionó nada de que estuviese saliendo con alguien.

- Puede que ella no lo supiera. Es más, si es cierto que él se ha enterado por las noticias, ¿no sería más lógico que la señora McCarthy se lo hubiese dicho? – Expuso con convicción.

- Si, puede ser.- Dijo sin dejar de pensar en el mensaje.- Le preguntaré mañana, a ver si sabe algo. Espero que podamos encontrarlo pronto, tenemos que hablar con él.

Molly y Greg terminaron el postre sin decir nada más. Él tenía sus pensamientos puestos sobre ese tal Paul y Molly, no quería interferir en sus pensamientos. Es más, ella sabía, que ha veces las buenas ideas desaparecen por una mínima distracción.

- Muchísimas gracias por haber venido. – Le comentó Greg tras terminar su trozo.

- No ha sido nada. Bueno, me tengo que ir ya. Mañana me espera un largo viaje y aún tengo cosas que terminar de preparar mañana temprano.

- Te llevo a casa. – Dijo Greg de improviso.

- No hace falta, hoy es temprano y seguro que el taxi llegará enseguida. Además… en pocos días nos veremos.

- Ya sabes que para mi no supone…

- Hasta pronto, Greg. – Molly se acercó y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Sabía que si se quedaba allí por más tiempo, más difícil sería irse.

- Llámame en cuanto llegues, ¿vale?

- Lo haré. – Afirmó Molly con una de esas sonrisas que tanto le gustaban al detective y cuyo efecto fue bastante tranquilizador.

A los pocos minutos, vio a Molly subirse a un taxi desde su despacho. Volvió a repasar el correo un par de veces y tras comprobar que no había recibido ninguno más, se enfundó en su abrigo y se fue a casa.


	8. Capítulo 8: LLAMADA

Al día siguiente, Molly se despertó a las seis y media, y aunque no había amanecido en la capital y tenía algo de sueño, sacó la maleta que guardaba en el armario y empezó a meter ropa para esos tres días que iba a pasar en Irlanda.

Cuando acabó ya eran casi las ocho, el sol había aparecido entre los edificios dejando entrar luz a través de la ventaba y corría una suave brisa por el escaso espacio que había abierto de la ventana.

Preparó el desayuno que consistió en café con leche, una tostada de mermelada de fresa y otra de miel y un zumo de naranja.

No era la primera vez que la invitaban a asistir a un congreso, pero si la primera vez que iba a hablar frente a un considerable número de especialistas, la mayoría de ellos con muchos más años de experiencia que ella.

Afortunadamente, contaba con su investigación y una vez que terminó de desayunar, abrió el portátil y empezó a trabajar en su pequeña charla, que tendría lugar al día siguiente por la tarde.

Estuvo trabajando hasta las 10 ya que su avión salía a las once, pero le dio tiempo a adelantar bastante y sólo le quedó por escribir los resultados obtenidos con las pruebas. El hecho de tener los detalles en su portátil le había ahorrador tener que ir al laboratorio y guardar toda la documentación.

Ya en el aeropuerto, tranquila, no pudo evitar acordarse de la cena de anoche. En ese momento, se avergonzó de haberse presentado en el despacho del detective, pero para ella fue una cena muy agradable y suponía que para él también.

"Primera llamada para los pasajeros del vuelo Aer Lingus 157"

Esas palabras la sacaron de sus pensamientos y se colocó en la fila dónde ya aguardaban varias personas.

El vuelo transcurrió sin problemas y llegó al hotel a tiempo para recoger sus credenciales, así como para dejar su equipaje antes del comienzo de la apertura del congreso, después hubo una pequeña introducción acerca de las charlas que iban a tener lugar durante los próximos días y Molly no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa cuando la nombraron.

Una vez terminado, pasaron a la cena y una vez en la habitación, se puso a preparar la parte de resultados que le había quedado pendiente, desde esa mañana, así como la estructuración. Algo que ella siempre quiso hacer en un hotel de lujo como aquel era tomar un baño relajante y la bañera que tenía era perfecta. Apenas había preparado el baño recordó lo que le dijo Greg la noche anterior, así que lo llamó.

- Lestrade. – Contestó éste con matices de cansancio y enfado.

- Buenas noches. ¿Qué tal estás? Pareces algo enfadado.

- ¡Molly!... Ah, perdona, es que hoy ha sido un día muy difícil, por no decir largo.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

- Bueno, la madre no nos ha querido decir nada sobre el chico que le envió el mensaje y hemos tenido que interrogar a todos los Paul de la facultad donde estudiaba Amy McCarthy… Puedes imaginarte las horas que hemos estado allí. Y el coche sigue sin aparecer.

- Parece que no le cae muy bien a la madre. De todos modos, podría haber comentado algo, podría estar implicado en la muerte. ¿Habéis dado al final con el correcto?

- Desgraciadamente no, hoy han faltado tres de ellos, mañana tenemos que ir a interrogarlos.

- Vaya, parece que va a ser más largo aún.

- Más de lo que te puedas imaginar. Nos han dado las direcciones y cada uno vive a más de 5km del siguiente. Pero dime, ¿qué tal ha sido tu día?

- Bien, quitando que me he despertado muy temprano, aunque por suerte me dado tiempo a preparar la mayor parte en mi casa.

- Suena interesante. ¿En qué hotel estás?

- En el Hilton Dublin Airport. Está bastante bien y la sala que han reservado para el congreso es bastante grande.

- Estuve allí hace unos años y es un hotel fantástico. ¿Te ha pasado algo más?

- Bueno, no sé si calificarlo como bueno o malo, pero durante la cena he conocido a varios doctores que están impacientes por saber los resultados de la investigación y ahora estoy mucho más nerviosa que antes.

- Estoy seguro de que te saldrá bien. ¿Has terminado la charla?

- Sí, lo único que me queda es distribuir los datos en los 25 minutos que me han dado. Serán los más largos de mi vida.

- Verás como no es para tanto. – Animó Lestrade riéndose. Él ya estaba acostumbrado a tener que hablar delante de periodistas y no pudo evitar esa risa.

- ¿Por qué te ríes? – Preguntó Molly sumergiendo la cabeza un poco en el agua.

- Me he acordado de la primera vez que tuve que hablar frente a los medios. Estaba recién llegado a la unidad y mi jefe de entonces me preparó una pequeña novatada. En el primer caso que tuvimos me dio mucha información y desorganizada y como apenas me dio tiempo a prepararla… Bueno, tenías que haber visto la cara de los periodistas que estaban allí, algunos prácticamente se rieron en mi cara y otros creían que se trataba de una broma. Por suerte, el jefe al cabo de cinco minutos empezó a resolver las preguntas que le hacían.- Lestrade hizo una pausa, al recordar a su viejo amigo. – Pero tú no tienes de qué preocuparte, me has dicho que lo tienes preparado, por lo que no te será difícil. El truco que yo utilizo es clasificar la información por datos, pruebas, sospechosos, posible móvil. Así es mucho más sencillo.

- Eres muy bueno en tu trabajo, Greg.

- Y tú en el tuyo. ¿Te parece bien si hablamos mañana, sobre esta misma hora? Mañana trabajo muy temprano y aún tengo que leer lo que la chica escribió en su diario. Lo hemos dividido entre los tres, pero hay mucho.

- Si, yo también tengo que descansar… Buenas… Buenas noches.

Buenas noches, Molly. – Se despidió Lestrade.


	9. Capítulo 9: SIN NOVEDADES

Al día siguiente Lestrade llegó temprano a la comisaría donde le preguntó a Anderson si habían dado con el coche robado, siendo la respuesta de éste negativa. Parecía que el coche se había esfumado.

En el diario, que fue dividido en tres para leerlo más rápido, sólo habían sacado en claro que se llevaba bien con su madre y que estaba pensando en dejar la carrera para dedicarse exclusivamente al mundo de la moda. Aparecía una breve relación con un chico que era modelo masculino, aunque no pudieron comprobarlo dado que no aparecía el nombre.

Aún así, no había ninguna referencia al nombre de Paul, ni de cualquier otra relación íntima, lo que les pareció raro a los tres, pues el mensaje del correo electrónico, parecía muy sincero.

En cuanto terminaron de ponerse al día con el diario, Lestrade y Donovan fueron a hablar con los tres Paul que quedaron pendientes del día anterior, por suerte, el segundo de ellos fue el misterioso chico que había enviado el mensaje.

- ¿Cómo lo han conseguido? – Preguntó Paul Grison, cuando leyó el mensaje que le había dado la sargento Sally Donovan.

- ¿Es tuyo?- Preguntó el detective con un atisbo de alegría.

- Si, se lo envié a Amy hace dos noches. Aún no me creo que ella… No puede ser que esté muerta.

- Tiene que acompañarnos a comisaría.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Soy acaso sospechoso?

- Bueno, le enviaste un mensaje a una chica fallecida. Como comprenderás tenemos algunas preguntas que hacerte. – Dijo Donovan bruscamente.

- Pero... yo la quiero… no le haría daño…

Lestrade y Donovan se lo llevaron a la comisaría, dónde lo metieron en una sala de interrogatorios. Greg no estaba muy seguro de que ese chico fuera el asesino, pero tenían que comprobar su coartada, así como aclarar su relación con la chica.

- Muy bien, díganos. ¿Cuál era su relación con Amy McCarthy?

- Llevábamos saliendo desde hace un año, más o menos. Es la mejor chica que he conocido nunca. Inteligente, simpática, amable… cuándo salíamos nos divertíamos muchísimo. Tendrían que verla sin todo eso que se echa en la cara cada vez que salía con su madre por Londres. Era… tan guapa. Miren tengo una foto de nosotros.

Paul les enseñó una tira de fotos sacada en un fotomatón. En las tres primeras salían ambos poniendo caras extrañas y en la última salían besándose, de eso hacía ya cinco meses. Estaba claro que su relación era algo más de una amistad y a esas alturas, ambos se preguntaron por qué la madre había negado que ella estuviese con alguien.

- ¿La madre de Amy sabía que estabais saliendo?

- Sí, bueno… Hace siete meses fingimos una discusión que ante los demás parecía que hubiésemos terminado, pero… era la única forma de que pudiésemos estar juntos sin que su madre se entrometiera.

- ¿Ella no reaccionó bien cuando se enteró que salíais?

- Para nada. No quería vernos juntos, así que tras un viaje que tuvo que hacer Amy para un desfile, pues organizamos la pelea, en la que nos separaríamos tras su vuelta.

- ¿Desde cuándo ella lo sabía?

- Sobre 8 meses. Amy estaba harta de que su madre le dijese que abandonase la carrera, que era imposible llevar las dos cosas. Le estaba haciendo la vida casi imposible para que se dedicase exclusivamente a los desfiles.

- ¿Empezó este año o el problema lo tenían desde hacía tiempo?

- Los problemas empezaron en Diciembre de 2011, cuando empezó en ese mundillo, una tarde se "escapó" y se refugió en la biblioteca. Yo estaba allí cuando la intentaron echar porque era la hora del cierre, cierran de las 3 de la mañana a las 5 para limpiar, así que le pregunté si quería tomar algo y nos fuimos a un bar que hay cerca de la facultad. Ella no quería volver a casa, porque su madre llevaba dos semanas diciéndole que tenía que dejar de estudiar. Al final, conseguí convencerla de que volviese a su casa, pero empezamos a vernos casi todos los días, estudiábamos juntos y bueno… al final le pedí salir. Sabía que ella era modelo y estaba convencido de que no querría, pero aceptó… - Paul no pudo reprimir unas lágrimas. – La noche que desapareció íbamos a ir a un concierto que se celebraba en la Facultad. – En ese momento no pudo aguantar más y se echó a llorar, ninguno de los dos pudo tranquilizarlo y decidieron dejarlo sólo para que se recompusiera antes de seguir.

Ambos se sintieron mal y creían que era imposible que él fuese el causante de la desaparición y de la posterior muerte de la chica. Como tenían en número de teléfono de las amigas de Amy en la facultad, no tardaron en verificar su coartada, que lo situaron allí desde las ocho, hasta las 2 de la madrugada, hora a la que salieron de un pub al que habían ido a tomarse unas copas.

Lestrade tras 20 minutos, volvió a entrar en la sala en la que estaba Paul, que ya estaba algo más calmado.

- ¿Estás mejor? – Paul afirmó con la cabeza. – De acuerdo, te haré unas últimas preguntas. ¿Sabes si Amy tiene algún diario o blog en el que escriba ese tipo de cosas?

- No, ella nunca escribía sus asuntos personales. Me dijo que si su madre lo encontraba seguro que la echaba de casa.

- Amy tenía las uñas pintadas de este rojo, pero no hemos encontrado ningún frasco de ese color en su habitación. ¿Le regalaste tú uno?

- Ella no podía utilizar colores que fuesen muy fuertes, porque le dejaban las uñas con un tono amarillento cuando se lo quitaba, pero recuerdo que a su madre le encanta. Es más una vez se las pintó de ese color, porque al ser una marca cara ella creía que no le dejaría mancha después, pero no fue así.

- Una última pregunta. ¿Tú tomas algún medicamento del tipo benzodiacepina?

- Nada más lejos de la realidad, soy alérgico. La última vez que me tomé uno, me tuve una grave reacción alérgica y estuve ingresado en el hospital.

- ¿Sabes de alguien del entorno de Amy que los tome?

- Lo siento, Amy y yo nunca hemos hablado de temas de medicamentos, salvo lo de mi alergia. Siento no poder ayudarle más.

- Muchas gracias.

- ¿Tengo que esperar aquí más tiempo?

- Si, tienes que firmar tu declaración y ya podrás irte.

Greg Lestrade le pasó la información a Anderson que se estaba encargando de pasar la declaración de Paul. Fue a su despacho y cerró la puerta, en ese momento, ya no disponían de ningún sospechoso y aunque él sabía que todas las pistas encajaban con una sola persona, no sabía quién era.

- ¡¿Dónde está?! Exijo que alguien me diga dónde está el asesino de mi hija.

Esos gritos sacaron a Lestrade de sus pensamientos y se dirigió rápido al pasillo. Allí estaba la señora McCarthy y en cuanto vio al detective se acercó a él.

- Quiero saber dónde está el asesino de mi hija. – Repitió una vez más.

- ¿A quién se refiere? – Greg no sabía cómo se había enterado de que habían encontrado al chico que salía con su hija.

- ¿Cómo que a quién me refiero? ¿Me ha tomado por una estúpida? Estoy hablando de ese tal Paul, el que salía con mi hija.

- Ayer nos dijo que ella no estaba saliendo con nadie y que no sabía quién era ese tal Paul, pero él nos acaba de decir lo contrario. Dice que lo conoció hace unos meses y después de eso rompieron.

- ¿Por qué me habla en ese tono? Usted no es nadie para hablarme así. Tratarme como si hubiese tenido algo que ver con la muerte de mi hija.

- No he insinuado en ningún momento que tenga algo que ver. Sólo que me parece extraño que ahora reconozca que ellos dos estaban saliendo.

- ¡Y no lo reconozco!

- Será mejor que me acompañe a una sala, para que se tranquilice un poco. Pero de momento le tengo que decir que ese chico no ha tenido nada que ver en la desaparición de su hija.

- Eso ya lo veremos. – Sentenció Lisa McCarthy.

El inspector la condujo a una sala y le llevó un vaso de agua. En cuanto lo puso sobre la mesa, se percató de que la señora McCarthy sacaba algo del bolso.

- ¿Qué es? – Preguntó Lestrade.

- Es para calmar los nervios.

- Eso me vendría bien de vez en cuando. – Expresó cordialmente.

- Pues nada más que vaya a su médico y que se lo recete. Es diazepam, no creo que tenga problemas.

- Se lo diré. – Dijo algo más esperanzado y salió de la sala. Fue a su ordenador y buscó el nombre. Efectivamente, pertenecía al grupo de las benzodiacepinas y aunque le costaba creerlo, ahora estaba convencido de que ella tenía algo que ver.- Donovan, te necesito en la sala 2, creo que ya tenemos a la culpable.

- Pero ahí está la señora McCarthy. – Dijo asombrada. – ¿Estás seguro? Si te equivocas podrías tener problemas.

- Se me ha ocurrido algo y por eso te necesito. Coge el portátil de la chica, nos servirá.


	10. Capítulo 10: LAS PIEZAS ENCAJAN

Lestrade fue a su despacho a relajarse un poco, lo que sucediese en esa sala de interrogatorios podría ocasionar su despido inmediato o resolver el caso por completo. Tras esa pausa, Donovan y Greg entraron en la sala con el portátil y la señora McCarthy no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada hacia ese aparato electrónico.

- ¿Qué guardaba mi hija ahí? – Preguntó impaciente.

- Primero me gustaría preguntarle varias cosas, que pueden ser cruciales para resolver el caso. – Dijo Lestrade controlando la excitación del tono de su voz. No quería que Lisa se sobresaltara, ni se diese cuenta de las intenciones que tenía.

- De acuerdo, pregúnteme lo que necesite. – Contestó con actitud preocupada.

- Su hija llevaba las uñas de un color como… rojo intenso, ¿sabe si alguien se lo regaló o se lo compró ella?

- Bueno, no lo recuerdo bien, pero creo que fue el chico con el que estaba saliendo. Le regaló uno tan barato que se le quedaron manchadas las uñas durante un par de días, fue un desastre.

- ¿Sabe cuándo fue la última vez que lo usó?

- No, no lo recuerdo. Pero creo que fue la misma noche que desapareció. Me llamó la atención que lo usara después de lo que le pasó la última vez. Me di cuenta de que lo llevaba, pero decidí no comentarle nada. Si hubiese sabido que iba a salir con ese chico… Me tendría que haber dado cuenta.

- ¿Recuerda de qué marca era?

- No lo sé, pero una marca muy barata, eso lo puede tener por seguro.

- De acuerdo. Bueno... Verá, ya sabe que hemos estado con este portátil y hemos averiguado que tenía muchos documentos, era por así decirlo como un diario personal.

- ¿Un diario? Pero si a mi me podía contar todo lo que le pasaba.

- Bueno, no creo que lo que escribiera en este diario sea algo que usted quiera oír. – Dijo Donovan poniendo su mano derecha sobre el portátil.

- ¿A qué se refiere? – Preguntó ansiosa sin apartar la vista del ordenador y con gesto preocupado.

- En él describe la relación con usted.

- Bueno, pero eso puedo decírselo yo. Las dos teníamos una relación muy buena. - Afirmó con una pequeña sonrisa.

- No exactamente. – Dijo el detective. – En él escribió lo mal que se llevaban, que usted quería que ella dejase la carrera y que se dedicase exclusivamente a los desfiles.

- ¡NO, NO ES POSIBLE QUE PONGA ESO! – Dijo sobresaltada, levantándose de la silla, algo que sobresaltó a los detectives, que esperaban que su reacción fuese más calmada.

- También cuenta cómo consiguió destrozar su relación con Paul.

- La verdad es que parece que no la apreciaba mucho. – Expresó Donovan tal y como había acordado previamente con Lestrade.

- ¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!

- Hay algunas entradas en las que dice lo agobiada que se siente por usted, que en cuanto acabase la carrera se marcharía de casa…

- ¡ESO NO ES VERDAD! YO ESCRIBÍ ESE DIARIO, ES IMPOSIBLE QUE PONGA LO QUE USTEDES DICEN.- Lisa McCarthy se tapó la boca, torciendo el gesto. Lestrade había conseguido que dijese lo que él había sospechado desde hacía unos minutos y sabía que ese era el momento para que ella confesase todo.

- Díganos, ¿qué ocurrió? – Preguntó Lestrade, antes de que la señora McCarthy se tranquilizara.

- Ella, esa niña ingrata, quería continuar con sus estudios… Ahora que estaba consiguiendo lo que muchas chicas sueñan toda su vida. Ella, lo tenía todo, tenía mucho potencial y quería acabar con eso, sólo por querer ser… abogada.

- ¿Dónde escondió a su hija esos días? – Preguntó Lestrade centrándose, ahora más, en cómo había ocurrido.

- En una cabaña que tenemos cerca del lago en Lancaster. Se que ahora no hay mucha gente por allí, así que le dije a Alexander Moran que la retuviera allí hasta que cambiara de idea.

- ¿Quién es Alexander Morán? – El detective conocía ese nombre, pero no conseguía recordar de qué.

- Es un expresidiario que trabaja en una de mis fábricas. Fue condenado por secuestro y con el dinero que le ofrecí, sabía que no me iba a delatar.

- ¿Por qué mató a su propia hija?

- Porque ya no era mi hija, hablé con ella y en los días que estuvo en la cabaña no cambió de idea. Después de todo lo que he hecho por ella y decide irse con un proyecto de abogado - dijo con en voz baja- que no sabe ni atarse una corbata. O cambiaba de idea o no hacía nada, ¡por eso lo hice!

- Y usó benzodiacepinas. – Aclaró Donovan.

- Sin huellas, sin marcas… - Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Lisa McCarthy.- Nada. Tan preciosa como siempre, bien maquillada, bien vestida. Perfecta, como ella era. – Su sonrisa desapareció pasa dar lugar a una mueca de desagrado. - Sólo me han descubierto porque han tenido suerte.

- ¿Dónde podemos encontrar a Alexander Morán? – Preguntó Donovan que quería cerrar el caso lo antes posible.

- En la cabaña.

- Una última pregunta.- Dijo Lestrade. - ¿Por qué esa contraseña?

- La referencia de la prenda con la que conseguí llegar a lo más alto. – Después de aquella última respuesta, Donovan y Lestrade salieron de la sala.

- Queda detenida por el secuestro y posterior asesinato de su hija Amy McCarthy.- Empezó a decir Anderson que había estado esperando en la puerta y arrestó a la señora McCarthy en cuanto los dos detectives salieron.

Después de detenerla, los tres fueron a Lancaster a arrestar a Alexander Moran, avisando previamente a la policía de la zona de su actuación, ya que iban a necesitar todos los efectivos posibles, para que no escapara.

Tras 4 horas y media de viaje se encontraron con el jefe de la comisaría más cercana a la cabaña y consiguieron disponer de dos unidades con un total de 5 efectivos. Se acercaron a pie, pues no querían despertar sospecha alguna, dejando aparcados los coches a menos de 3 minutos andando. La zona tenía algunos árboles, pero tampoco podían ocultar su presencia tanto como Greg había esperado.

Lestrade y Anderson se acercaron por la puerta principal, mientras la sargento Donovan tenía a su mando a una de las unidades que se situaron por la puerta trasera de la cabaña. Los tres últimos se quedaron fuera inspeccionando el vehículo que coincidía con la descripción del coche que habían estado buscando desde hacía dos días.

Anderson abrió la puerta de golpe y Lestrade entró rápidamente, después de recorrer la pequeña entrada, fue a la cocina, pero no encontró a nadie, encontrándose con Donovan tras revisar el salón y una pequeña habitación que hacía las funciones de despensa, en ese piso. Subieron las escaleras silenciosamente y Lestrade abrió una de las puertas que se encontraban a su derecha, mientras los demás se dividieron en dos grupos para inspeccionar el resto. Apenas un segundo después, todos escucharon un gran ruido proveniente de la habitación donde el inspector había entrado, y alertó a todos los que estaban dentro de la cabaña.

Donovan y Anderson accedieron a la habitación y vieron a Lestrade, tumbado en el suelo, boca abajo aún sujetando su pistola, y a Alexander Moran con otra en la mano, la cual parecía que se había encasquillado, pues por más que apretaba el gatillo no salía ninguna bala. Donovan lo detuvo tras conseguir que tirara la pistola y Anderson atendió a Greg, comprobando que el disparo le había alcanzado en la zona central del abdomen.

La ambulancia llegó en menos de quince minutos, pero el detective había perdido una gran cantidad de sangre y todos estaban temiendo por su vida. Tras intervenirlo de urgencia en un pequeño hospital que se encontraba a media hora de allí y de estabilizarlo, fue trasladado al St. Bartholomew's Hospital en helicóptero, pues el anterior hospital carecía de camas disponibles. Tanto Anderson como Donovan estaban preocupados por el estado de salud de su superior, pues no tuvieron noticia alguna de él hasta que llegaron al hospital londinense, donde habían conseguido mantenerlo estable y ahora descansando en su habitación.


	11. Capítulo 11: SORPRESA FINAL

** Hotel Hilton Dublin Airport: Ese mismo día, para Molly fue de los más estresantes y aunque su turno iba a ser por la tarde, durante las conferencias de la mañana, no pudo evitar pensar en los pequeños detalles que determinarían el éxito de su charla.

A la hora de la comida, subió a su habitación y revisó por última vez la presentación digital que a última hora había improvisado.

También le echó un vistazo a la estructura, imágenes y los resultados. Dentro de pocos meses publicarían un artículo todos los miembros participantes en la investigación y tenía que comprobar que los resultados fueran exactamente los mismos que aparecerían en el artículo o al menos lo más parecido posible.

Cuando terminó de revisarlo, se comió dos sándwich de pollo, que había pedido que le subieran a la habitación, mientras repasaba las notas que había escrito en pequeños papeles.

Apenas una hora más tarde, se encontraba de pie en el escenario y al mirar por primera vez a los asistentes que estaban sentados, se le encogió el estómago. Por suerte, pudo reconocer entre todas esas caras la de uno de sus antiguos profesores de facultad, lo que le tranquilizó enormemente.

Respiró profundo y comenzó su intervención. Si bien al principio se mostraba algo nerviosa, conforme pasaron los primeros minutos de su exposición se fue relajando dando lugar a una charla bastante fluida y amena.

La investigación fue muy bien acogida por la mayoría de los presentes y en la tanda de preguntas pudo ampliar información que a ella le hubiese gustado haber incluido, pero que por falta de tiempo no pudo.

**St. Barthelomew's Hospital:

- Buenos días señor Lestrade, ¿cómo ha pasado la noche? – Preguntó una enfermera en prácticas sobresaltando al adormilado detective.

- Estoy algo aturdido, pero me alegro de estar vivo. – Comentó con los ojos medio abiertos.

- Me alegra escuchar eso. Ahora tiene que guardar reposo durante unos días y seguir las indicaciones que le vayamos haciendo. No querrá que los puntos se abran. – Expresó la chica con un cierto tono gracioso, pero autoritario. Terminó de tomarle la tensión y apuntó los datos en la carpeta, devolviéndola a su sitio una vez hubo acabado. - ¿Siente dolor?

- Si, en esta zona, pero es soportable. Preferiría que no me atiborraran a analgésicos, si es posible. – Dijo señalándose la zona dónde lo habían operado.

A pesar de la cantidad de sangre que había perdido, la situación no fue extremadamente grave ya que la bala atravesó limpiamente la pared abdominal del detective quedando alojada cerca del hígado, pero sin llegar a dañarlo. Todo ello unido a la rapidez y profesionalidad del personal sanitario, había conseguido que el inspector se estabilizara en pocas horas.

- Claro que es posible, pero avísenos cuando el dolor empiece a aumentar. – Comentó en tono severo. – Luego vendré a ponerle un antibiótico. Hasta luego y descanse.

- Adiós- Dijo Lestrade.

En cuanto salió la chica, la puerta se volvió a abrir y el aturdido detective levantó ligeramente la cabeza para ver quien era, pues no esperaba visita alguna. Pudo comprobar que se trataba de John Watson que había estado esperando desde hacia unas horas para poder verlo.

- Anoche me llamó Sally Donovan y me dijo que estabas ingresado por una herida de bala. Llevo varias horas sentado ahí fuera.

- ¿Por qué no has entrado antes?

- Prefería dejarte descansar. – Comentó imitando el tono que hubiese puesto Sherlock.

- El tipo nos estaba esperando, pero por suerte conseguimos resolver el caso. – Dijo mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

- Enhorabuena, me he enterado en las noticias. – John se sentó en un sillón que estaba junto a la cama.- La verdad es que no sé cómo un padre o madre puede llegar a matar a su hijo y menos por esos motivos tan triviales.

- Supongo que cuando estás en la cima, quieres que los tuyos estén contigo. La chica era guapa y la madre no quería que "arruinase" su vida para dedicarse a algo en lo que se gana menos dinero y no hay tanta fama. Estoy convencido de que podría haber llegado a ser una gran abogada.

Continuaron la conversación durante unos minutos más, pero al inspector había empezado a dolerle la herida y llamó con el timbre del que disponía a la enfermería. En menos de dos minutos le administraron analgésicos y John decidió irse para dejarlo descansar.

- Me alegro de que estés vivo. Luego pasaré a visitarte – Dijo Watson antes de marcharse. Le tendió la mano que el detective apretó con bastante fuerza a pesar de su estado y salió de la habitación.

** Después del fallecimiento de Sherlock, John era uno de los pocos amigos que tenía fuera de la unidad, por no decir que era la única persona en quien confiaba a parte de Molly.

Una vez hubo terminado el pequeño almuerzo, encendió la televisión que tenía frente a él y no hubieron pasado 20 minutos cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse. Supuso que era John, pero al apartar la visa de la pantalla, vio el dulce rostro de Molly Hooper, tenía los ojos vidriosos y algo enrojecidos, por lo que se podía deducir que había estado llorando hasta hacía poco.

- ¡Greg, estás bien!- Dijo Molly con una sonrisa. Por lo que le contó John la noche anterior creía que iba a estar en peor estado, pero sus suposiciones, afortunadamente, habían fallado.

- Doctora Hooper, creía que seguirías en Irlanda. – Molly ya se había acercado a la cama y Lestrade pudo coger la mano de su acompañante, lo que le tranquilizó bastante.

- John me ha llamado esta mañana diciéndome que estabas aquí ingresado porque te habían disparado y… he venido lo antes posible. Menos mal que estás bien. – La doctora abrazó a Greg y el detective, asombrado, la rodeó con sus brazos acariciándole suavemente el pelo que le resbalaba por la espalda. Así permanecieron varios minutos, hasta que éste decidió hablar.

- Molly.

- Dime. – Dijo levantando la cabeza y mirándole con ojos llorosos.

- Te quiero.- Admitió finalmente. No quería despreciar ni un solo segundo más ocultando sus sentimientos y el día anterior ya había comprobado de que la vida, es mucho más frágil de lo que pensaba.

- Yo también te quiero Greg.

Lestrade que hasta ese momento no había soltado la espalda de Molly, llevó sus manos a la cara de ésta acercándola a sus labios.

- Te quiero. – Volvió a repetir el detective y la besó suave pero apasionadamente. Molly lo abrazó algo más fuerte y aunque le dolía un poco, se acercó más al de la chica que ahora lo estaba besando con pasión y ternura. Ninguno quería separar los labios del otro.


End file.
